


Late night kisses

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender neutral pronouns used</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't wrote much recently, I've had exams n stuff, also the quality of my writing has gone down but oh well :)

You turn the taps on slowly, filling up a glass of water before bed. You smile when you feel familiar arms encompass your waist as he rests his hands on your stomach. Smith rests his chin on your shoulder and kisses your neck, his soft lips send a shiver down your spine. Turning the taps off to stop the water overflowing, you lean in closer to him. You bring the glass up to your lips and drink as Smith hugs you, heat radiating between your bodies.

“I’m going to bed, are you coming?” He mumbled into your ear, removing his arms from around your waist as he walked towards the doorway. His absence causes your smile to fade. You finish your drink quickly and place it in the sink, hoping to be in his arms again soon.

“Yeah.” You say as you plod towards him, your hand out stretched, yearning for his. Smith takes your hand into his, caressing your skin with his thumb. You sigh happily as Smith leads you upstairs, trailing behind him as your hands are entwined. He pushes the bedroom door open, closing it quietly behind him, only letting go of your hand temporarily as he switches the light off. The room is plunged into darkness but you can still make out the shadow of the bed as light creeps in through the curtains.

Smith turns to face you and you smile back at him admiringly. You begin to unbutton his shirt for him as he runs his fingers through your hair. After you finish unbuttoning his shirt, he takes it off and discards it on the floor behind him. You roll your eyes and pick it up, folding it into a neat pile on the nearby chair as Smith strips down to his boxers and clambers into bed, pulling the quilt back before he crawls onto the mattress. He pulls the covers over his chest and stares absent-mindedly at the ceiling.

You walk over to him, smiling at him sleepily after taking off your jeans. You lean down to press a kiss to his forehead as you say goodnight; unexpectedly, Smith tilts his head up and catches your kiss on his lips. Breaking the kiss momentarily, you straddle his lap and lean down towards him, continuing from where you left off.

Your noses touch as Smith grabs at your hair, pulling you in even closer. Your lips touch and Smith opens his mouth slightly, allowing you to deepen the kiss. You giggle against his lips and break the kiss, rolling over him to the empty space beside him.

After finally settling into bed under the duvet, you turn towards Smith and lay your head against his chest. His heart beats rhythmically in your ear and your breathing synchronizes with his. You let a small sigh escape your lips as you close your eyes, relishing the warmth of his chest. Smith presses a small kiss to your hair and rests his head against yours. The pair of you lay there in contentment, not wanting to move in the morning. 


End file.
